


Bordello

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Het and Slash, Humor, M/M, Prostitution, Sexual Humor
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non sopportando più le lagne di André, Alain lo trascina in un bordello. Ma non immagina quello che scoprirà...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bordello

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babycin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycin/gifts).



Aveva dovuto trascinarlo con sé, stanco dei suoi continui sospiri da innamorato respinto. Alain si era ormai votato a questa causa persa in partenza e stava cercando in ogni modo di far dimenticare Oscar a André. Non c'erano speranze per quel ragazzo ed era arrivato il momento che se ne facesse una ragione.  
Camminava per le strade di Parigi con la mano stretta sul polso dell'amico, ignorando le sue lamentele, fino ad arrivare in un vicolo dalle parti di Montmartre. L'aria era fredda più del solito quella notte e lì in giro sembrava non esserci anima viva. Solo una luce fioca fungeva da faro nell'oscurità, guidando i naufraghi verso una piccola porta di legno.  
“No!” si oppose energicamente André, puntando i piedi per terra. “Non posso entrare, non posso farle questo.”  
“Farle cosa, André?” chiese Alain, voltandosi verso di lui mentre una leggera pioggerella cominciava a cadere, inzuppando i loro abiti. “Non c'è niente tra di voi, tu sei e resterai sempre il suo servitore.”  
Il giovane inghiottì la saliva, chinando il capo in avanti, le nocche strette al punto da diventare bianche. Alain pensò per un istante che lo avrebbe colpito, ma l'altro si limitò a scuotere la testa. “Noi siamo amici...”  
Il soldato represse una risata a fatica. “Te lo concedo, siete amici. Ma fino a quando? Lei è una nobile, cazzo! Se mai si sposerà, lo farà con un nobile come lei, ed allora la vostra amicizia non conterà più niente, lo vuoi capire?”  
Un singhiozzo fece sobbalzare la schiena di André. “Io...”  
“E smettila di piangere come una femminuccia!” urlò Alain. “Stanotte tu farai una cosa che ti farà stare meglio. Scopare non risolve i problemi, ma certamente li fa apparire meno gravi del previsto!” esclamò trascinandolo fino alla porta. Bussò e dopo qualche istante l'uscio si aprì leggermente, lasciando apparire il volto bianco e rugoso di una vecchia.  
“Guarda chi si vede!” ridacchiò la donna, mettendo in mostra i pochi denti marci. “Alain! Era da tanto che non venivi a farci visita!” Armeggiò col chiavistello e spalancò la porta, lasciando che alcune risate femminili riempissero l'aria. André smise di lottare ed entrò incantato in quell'antro fatto di velluto e di profumi esotici, accolto da decine di sguardi ammalianti come sirene.  
Alain sorrise e cominciò a guardare la 'merce' con sguardo esperto. “Mh, io prendo la biondina. E per il mio amico, quella rossa là.” Si voltò verso André e gli fece l'occhiolino. “L'ho provata e ti assicuro che lo farebbe rizzare anche al re!” esclamò ridendo.  
La padrona annuì e prese i soldi, facendo poi cenno alle ragazze di avviarsi nelle loro stanze. André era talmente stordito da non opporre resistenza quando l'amico lo prese per un braccio e lo trascinò in cima alle scale, sbattendolo poi in una delle camere dove lo attendeva quella ragazza, vorace di ogni piacere.  
Alain aveva già dimenticato l'altro e si era buttato sulla bionda, strappandole i vestiti con avidità animalesca. La ragazza gemette compiaciuta quando l'uomo si spogliò, mostrandole il suo corpo scolpito da anni di vita militare. “Tutto tuo” sorrise Alain, stendendosi su di lei per possederla. Ma il suo sesso si era solo avvicinato a quel caldo nido di piacere quando furono interrotti dalle urla provenienti dalla stanza accanto.  
“Merda!” sibilò Alain, alzandosi in piedi e correndo fuori, fregandosene della sua nudità. La rossa di poco prima era ferma nel corridoio e strillava contro qualcuno nella stanza, probabilmente André.  
“Sei un uomo da nulla, un impotente! Mi fai schifo! Schifo!” continuò a gridare prima che Alain le chiudesse la bocca con la mano. “Smettila!” esclamò. “Eccoti delle monete, per te e per la tua amica. Levatevi dalle palle senza fare troppe storie!” E dopo averle dato i soldi la cacciò con un poco galante calcio in culo.  
Era furioso. Non solo aveva speso i suoi soldi inutilmente, ma adesso la sua erezione se ne stava lì, inappagata mentre sbatteva la porta dietro di sé. “Si può sapere cosa cazzo fai?” urlò contro André che se ne stava seduto sul bordo del letto, nudo e con la sua solita faccia da funerale.  
“Non posso farle questo” mormorò l'altro, tentando i coprirsi le proprie nudità. “Mi dispiace, Alain, ma non posso. Io la amo dell'amore più puro e...”  
“Basta con queste cazzate!” sbraitò Alain, fissando l'amico con astio... e con qualcosa di diverso. André si era alzato per vestirsi e per la prima volta il soldato poteva vedere il suo corpo bianco e delicato, muscoloso certo, ma leggermente femmineo in alcuni tratti, soprattutto se paragonato al suo.  
Una scossa di piacere lo percorse mentre si avvicinava ad André, ignaro di quello che stava succedendo. Alain non era nuovo a questi tipi di piaceri, consueti all'interno del mondo militare, dove a volte si poteva stare mesi senza vedere una donna. Si leccò le labbra e mise una mano sulla spalla di André, facendolo voltare verso di lui. “Forse ho il rimedio per te...” sussurrò.  
André aggrottò il sopracciglio, perplesso, e prima che potesse dire qualsiasi cosa si trovò schiacciato contro il muro della stanza. “Alain!” esclamò sconvolto, sentendo le mani dell'amico che correvano lungo il suo corpo. “Smettila, non mi piacciono questi scherzi!”  
“E chi scherza?” La voce di Alain era vicinissima al suo orecchio, roca di desiderio. “Ti sembra che questo stia scherzando?” aggiunse, lasciando scivolare il suo sesso teso tra le natiche dell'altro.  
André rabbrividì e protestò, senza poter però nascondere l'erezione che stava nascendo tra le sue gambe. Sperò che Alain non se ne accorgesse, ma l'amico non era per niente stupido. “Mh, e questa cos'è?” chiese, facendo scendere la mano lungo la pancia di André e afferrando il suo sesso così forte da fargli male. “Oh, allora sono gli uomini a fartelo venire duro!” sghignazzò.  
André divenne rosso in viso e scosse la testa con vigore. “Mi fai male...” mugolò.  
“E non è ancora niente!” rispose ridendo l'altro. “Anzi, fammi controllare una cosa.” La mano si spostò lungo il fianco di André e scivolò in basso, verso la sua apertura. Una delle dita del soldato cominciò a spingere e, con sua divertita sorpresa, sentì che entrava senza troppi problemi. “Oh, ma come siamo larghi!” lo canzonò. “Con chi sei stato prima, eh? Si può sapere?”  
André continuava a scuotere la testa, sentendo le lacrime sulle sue guance. Si sentiva umiliato, ferito... ed eccitato come mai prima d'ora era stato. “Ge-Gerard...” mormorò singhiozzando. “E Claud... e... non mi ricordo...”  
La risata di Alain scosse perfino le mura. “Sei proprio uno sporcaccione!” esclamò, togliendo le dita e sistemandosi meglio dietro di lui. “Ma sono sicuro che nessuno è come me!” aggiunse, spingendosi dentro di lui.  
André strabuzzò gli occhi e gemette di dolore; era vero, non aveva mai provato niente del genere prima. Alain era come uno stallone e si muoveva dentro di lui con un impeto tale da lasciarlo senza fiato. Gli ci volle qualche minuto per abituarsi al suo ritmo e per evitare di sbattere la testa contro il muro; premette le mani contro la pietra fredda e si spinse indietro più che poteva, mentre le mani di Alain si stringevano forti sui suoi fianchi.  
“Ti piace, vero? Dimmelo... fatti sentire... urla, piccolo André, urla più che puoi...” ansimò Alain, senza mai diminuire l'intensità dei suoi affondi.  
E l'amico obbedì, gridando ad alta voce tutta la sua eccitazione fino a che non ebbe raggiunto l'orgasmo. Si lasciò andare contro la parete, ma con una mossa decisa Alain lo ritirò su. “E no, bello mio! Io non sono ancora venuto, quindi dovrai aspettare per riposarti!”  
Un quarto d'ora dopo, quando finalmente Alain si liberò in lui con un grugnito, André aveva avuto il suo secondo orgasmo ed era senza fiato.  
“Amico mio, come ti dicevo scopare aiuta ad affrontare meglio la vita, non trovi?” ridacchiò il soldato, pulendosi con un panno.  
André si alzò in piedi con una smorfia di dolore: forse poteva affrontare meglio la vita, ma sicuramente non l'esercitazione a cavallo del giorno dopo.


End file.
